


Wet Dreams and Hand Jobs

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral, Sharing a Bed, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam wakes up to find Theo having a wet dream, moaning his name in his sleep and begging him to fuck him. So Liam obliges his boyfriend and fucks him.





	Wet Dreams and Hand Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> This was another live fic i did. Basic prompt of "sharing a bed" & "wet dreams" turned into three thousand words of smut. Hope you enjoy.

Liam awoke with a start, the blankets wrapped tightly around his torso, warding off the cold of night. His breath misted in the air in front of him as he breathed out, and as he breathed in, a sharp, spicy scent filled his lungs. The scent of arousal, and precum.

 

But that wasnt why he had woken. No, he woke up in the morning often enough smelling of his own arousal and cum, but this was something else. This wasnt his arousal he was smelling.

 

And then he heard it.

 

Small whimpers coming from beside him, filling the quiet of the air. He turned his head, finding Theo laying in the bed next to him. Liam smiled drowsily in his half awake state. His boyfriend looked so calm and peaceful as he slept, unguarded from anything like he normally was during the day. But his face was screwed up slightly in his sleep, as if he was running a marathon.

 

"Liam..." Theo moaned out quietly, so quietly Liam had to strain to even hear it, despite his enhance hearing. "Liam... please... fuck me Liam..."

 

Liam groaned, his boyfriends hoarse, sleepy voice going straight to his dick and making him hard in seconds. So that was where the arousal was coming from? Liam smirked as he pulled back the covers, admiring Theo's body while he slept, eyes grazing down his bare torso to rest at Theo's bulging briefs, the fabric pulled taught across and obviously hard dick.

 

Theo's hips bucked slightly at the sudden influx of cold air, still moaning Liam's name in his sleep. Liam reached down with a hand, trailing a path up the chimera's thigh, watching as the muscle twitched and shuddered under his light touch.

 

Theo bucked again in his sleep, as Liam clasped his hand around Theo's covered dick, massaging the warm piece of flesh through the fabric of Theo's briefs. Liam reached his other hand down to his own crotch as he began to massage himself through his own briefs, a small wet patch already forming at the head.

 

Liam rubbed his hand over Theo's still covered dick, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head and suddenly, Theo was cumming in his briefs, moaning his name, louder this time, loud enough that Liam was worried he might wake up his parents. But he continued to rub Theo's dick through the fabric, hand sticky where Theo's cum was soaking through.

 

Liam was so focused on stroking Theo's dick that he didnt notice when Theo's eyes snapped open, watching him for a moment. But then his dick was suddenly too sensitive, and he reached over, grasping Liam's wrist and pulling him off.

 

"Not that i dont appreciate being woken up with a hand job" Theo said, voice still hoarse from sleep, but definitely wide awake now. "But why are you waking me up with one at three in the fucking morning?"

 

Liam shrugged, pulling his wrist from Theo's loose hold. His fingers were still sticky with Theo's cum, and he raised his hand up to his mouth, tongue darting out and licking up what he could find. Theo groaned, dick suddenly hard again as he watched Liam, tongue darting out and curling around each digit until it was covered in saliva and clean of cum.

 

"Well Liam? I dont appreciate being up this early" Theo said, a growl to his voice, his eyes lightly flashing the dull gold of a chimera before returning to their usual green. "We have to be up in three hours if we want to get to orientation at uni. You do know that, right?"

 

Liam was suddenly embarrassed. It wasnt the first time he had been woken by Theo while he was in the middle of a wet dream. But it was certainly the first time Liam had _assisted_ with Theo's wet dream. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

"I know, i'm sorry" Liam said, eyes downcast, not wanting to look at his boyfriend. "It's not the first time you've woken me up because of a wet dream. But this was the first time I heard you _saying_ something, was all."

 

Theo was... intrigued, to say the least. He reached a hand out, gripping Liam's chin in a loose hold and raised his head up, looking into his eyes. "What was i saying, little wolf?"

 

Theo's eyes bored into Liam's, pleading, wanting to know what he said. His voice was soft and gentle, in all the ways Liam had fallen in love with him in the first place.

 

"You were moaning my name" Liam whispered, eyes searching Theo's face as he spoke. "You... you wanted me to fuck you."

 

Theo smiled broadly, leaning in to kiss Liam, slow at first, but then harder and deeper. Theo's tongue swiped at Liam's lips, and he opened them in a gasp, Theo's tongue darting in, fighting with liam's own for dominance. But this time Liam fought back, gaining control, pushing Theo's back, before darting into Theo's mouth. They sat there, kneeling in front of each other, lips locked together in a fight for dominance, a fight for control. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, running along smooth skin and taught muscle, flicking across nipples eliciting small, audible gasps from each of them.

Theo's hands grasped Liam's wrists tightly, guiding them down to the firm swell of his ass. Liam seemed to understand quickly what Theo wanted and took control, grasping each of Theo's cheeks in his hands. He groaned when Liam's fingers dug into the firm flesh, kneading the muscles there.

 

They pulled back, gasping for air, burying their faces in each other's necks. Theo nibbled lightly on the junction of Liam's neck and shoulder, biting lightly over the pulse point he found there.

 

"Come on little wolf" Theo said hoarsely, voice muffled from where his face was buried. "If you want to fuck me, why dont you?"

 

Liam whined, pulling back slightly, looking into Theo's eyes. Theo seemed to want this, really want this, and so he nodded, leaning forward and placing a small kiss to Theo's lips.

 

"Okay" was all Liam said.

 

"Okay?" Theo asked, wanting to be sure himself if Liam wanted this.

 

Liam nodded his head enthusiastically, before saying "Yes. Yes, of course. We just have to be quiet, okay? We dont want to wake up my parents."

 

Theo nodded, pulling back so he was kneeling back on his feet. He watched as Liam stood from the bed, going to the drawer in their dresser to pull out a bottle of lube. He returned to the bed, the mattress dipping slightly as he knelt on the edge.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Theo coughed slightly, still staring into Liam's eyes. "How do you want me, little wolf?"

 

Liam thought about it for a moment, before he nodded to himself. "On your back, legs in the air, ass on the edge of the bed."

 

Liam's tone left no room for argument, and so Theo did as he was ordered, moving so he was lying on his back, legs in the air with his ass hanging off the edge. His still clothed and soiled briefs stretched across his ass, and Liam ran a hand over the taught fabric, before giving it a light slap.

 

Theo whimpered, the sharp pain of the slap quickly dissolving into pleasure. But he knew they shouldnt be too loud, as Liam had said. "Liam, just fuck me. You can spank me all you want next time, but all i want is for you to fuck me now."

 

Liam whined at the promise of next time, but did as he was asked, slipping his fingers into the waist band of Theo's briefs and pulling them off, Theo's dick slapping hard and heavy against his stomach, his heavy balls dangling free. With the offending article of clothing removed, Liam tossed it across the room into the hamper, before doing the same for his own, finally freeing his own hard dick and standing hard and naked before his boyfriend.

 

Liam stared at the sight of his boyfriend, slightly flustered from his wet dream just minutes ago, but eager for things to continue. Liam's eyes gazed over everything Theo had, fully on display for him and him alone. He loved this crazy chimera of his, and he wouldnt share this sight with the world.

 

Liam leaned forward, grabbing onto the taught flesh of Theo's cheeks and spreading them, revealing Theo's tight pucker to the world. While this wasnt the first time Liam had fucked his boyfriend, it had been a while since he had fucked the chimera. That didnt mean he as any less experienced, however.

 

Liam stuck his tongue out, giving the tight ring of muscle a few careful swipes, testing the waters, relishing the sounds Theo made as he did so. Knowing the chimera was enjoying the sensation, Liam wrapped his lips around the muscle and sucked, feeling Theo shudder beneath his palms as he did so. He continued to swipe his tongue across the muscle, tentatively pushing against the muscle, each time with more and more force. Theo continued to groan above him more and more, but they were suddenly muffled slightly. _He must be biting his hand_ Liam thought. While he wanted to hear his boyfriend scream while he fucked him, his parents were still asleep, and he didnt want to know what they would do if they were woken up because of a three am romp.

 

He finally pushed his tongue in as far as he could go, twitching the muscle around inside of Theo, moaning at the taste of just _Theo_ that absolutely covered his tongue. He pulled away, face and chin covered in saliva, Theo's ass glistening in a similar way. He liked his lips, before moving up Theo's torso, pulling his hand from his mouth and locking lips with the Chimera. The two boys groaned at the taste filling their mouths, Theo more so as he felt Liam's slender fingers reach down and grasp his dick, slowly pumping it. The head was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, but the pre still flowing from the head gave enough lubrication for everything to move smoothly.

 

Liam pulled back slightly, smirking at Theo as he did so. "You like that huh? You like the taste of your ass on my tongue, yes?"

 

Theo whimpered, nodding as he did so.

 

But that wasn't the answer Liam wanted. His eyes glowed bright gold, fangs sliding out as a low growl sounded from his chest. "Use your words" he growled out.

 

Theo whimpered again, but not in fear. Never in fear of Liam. They may have their arguments, but Theo knew Liam would never hurt him, not intentionally. Besides, he loved this side of Liam, when the wolf took control and demanded his obedience. So Theo nodded his head again, a smile on his lips, the taste of his ass still coating his mouth as he said "Yes _alpha_. I love the taste of my ass on my tongue."

 

Liam growled louder, enjoying the praise that Theo was giving him. He leaned down, hand still pumping Theo's leaking cock, nibbling his own love bites into Theo's shoulder. His fangs grazed across the sensitive flesh, lightly piercing the skin when Liam gently bit down. The scent of blood slowly filled the air, but Liam licked up the blood before it could stain anything. He pulled himself back, admiring his work, watching as the small puncture's healed up. But he watched as the punctures healed, stopping any more bleeding, but the bruises that were forming refused to fade. He growled low in appreciation as he realized what Theo was doing.

 

He was suppressing his healing so he could show off Liam's claiming marks.

 

Theo smiled up at Liam, a low growl sounding in his own chest as he suppressed his healing. It was a simple thing, suppressing a bruise from healing. Liam leaned down, resting his head against Theo's chest, ear pressed to the muscle just over the chimera's heart.

 

"I love you, Theo" Liam said, his hoarse voice tinged with joy as he said so. Theo didnt need to be listening to Liam's heart to tell it was the truth.

 

"I love you too, little wolf" Theo said, reaching a hand up to ruffle through Liam's long hair. "Now, please, will you finish what we started so we can get _some_ sleep?"

 

Liam smiled at Theo, pressing a kiss over his beating heart, before he pushed himself up, claiming Theo's lips with his own. It was an intimate kiss, lacking the heat and urgency of their previous ones, but it still held all the love and compassion the two boys had for each other.

 

Liam pulled back first, pulling back from Theo entirely, hand grasping for the bottle of lube. His hand wrapped around the tube, and he snapped the lid open, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, before guiding them down to Theo's hole, circling around the tight ring. Theo shuddered at the sudden feeling of the cold liquid, but enjoyed the sensations all the same.

 

His fingers circling Theo's hole, Liam grasped the chimera's cock with his other hand, giving it a few lazy strokes, before he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head. As he began to swallow Theo's hard length, he pushed two fingers in to his boyfriends hole. Theo jumped and squirmed at the sudden invasion, but moaned his way through it, the burn of Liam's fingers stretching him overtaken by the pleasure of Liam sucking him off.

 

Liam pulled off as he began to pump his fingers in and out, before he leaned down again, other hand pumping Theo's cock before he sucked one of Theo's balls into his mouth. Theo moaned even more, stifling a moan with his hand as Liam rolled the testicle around in his mouth, lathering it with saliva and massaging it with his, before spitting it out and sucking in the other one, mirroring what he had done with the first. As he did that, he poured more lube over his fingers, before he slipped a third into Theo's hole.

 

The chimera whined, his heart beat rising as Liam continued pumping his fingers in and out of him. Liam released the testicle in his mouth with a soft _pop_ , before he finally stood, pulling his fingers from Theo's hole as he did so. The chimera whined at the loss, but Liam simply poured out more of the lube onto his cock, lathering it up, before he lined it up with Theo's hole.

 

"Are you ready for me baby?" Liam asked, eyes golden now, fangs bared. He stood there, the head of his dick pressed against Theo's entrance, waiting for permission.

 

"I'm all yours, Baby. For now and always" Theo said, letting out a groan as Liam pushed in, his hole stretching across Liam's thick cock.

 

Liam continued to push himself in until he was seated entirely in Theo's hole, his pubes brushing against Theo's bare balls. He pulled out slightly, before tentatively pushing back in. Theo groaned in pleasure, so he pulled out again, this time further, before pushing back in, harder and faster. This time Theo howled in pleasure, and Liam smirked. He pulled out again, before slamming back into his boyfriend, grazing against Theo's prostate again.

 

He set a quick pace, no longer caring if he was waking up the whole house. With how loud Theo was howling, Liam wouldnt be surprised if the woke up the neighbours, maybe even the hole street.

 

The thought just made him thrust harder, pushing for the release that was quickly building in his gut

 

"Liam, Liam" Theo panted out, hand grasping Liam's shoulder in a vice like grip, his claws digging in a piercing the flesh. "I am so... so close Liam." He wrapped his legs around Liam's waist, his arms around Liam's shoulders, and the werewolf seemed to know what he wanted. Liam picked up the chimera, standing as he continued to thrust into Theo, before spinning them around and laying on the bed where Theo had just been. Theo now sat on Liam, the werewolf's cock still buried in his ass.

 

Theo rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from the werewolf beneath him, and he repeated the motion, moaning himself as a wave of pleasure shot through him, Liam's dick still grazing across his prostate. Liam's hips continued to buck into him from below, but they quickly became more and more erratic as time passed. Theo himself was close, the fire burning in his gut roaring through his veins, awaiting his release.

 

As if sensing how close Theo was, Liam reached a hand over and grasped Theo's dick, massaging the head with his thumb as he began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. In moments the fire had become an inferno. "Liam, I'm so close. I'm so close baby."

 

"I know, baby" Liam whispered, eyes still glowing gold as he tugged on Theo's dick. "I know you're close baby. So please, cum for me."

 

His orgasm hit him like a freight train, Liam's words being the final thing to spill him over the edge as he came between them, cum spurting across Liam's abs and chest, some landing on his face. He leaned forward, licking his cum off of Liam's face, before kissing the werewolf, letting the wolf enjoy the taste of his cum. He then pulled back and rolled his hips, and Liam was cumming inside him, warmth blooming inside him as he squirmed and bucked on the bed beneath Theo. As Liam came, Theo leaned down again, fangs bared as he bit into Liam's shoulder, lightly, so lightly, careful only to pierce the skin enough to let out a few drops of blood. But it was enough to leave a sizable bruise that quickly blossomed across Liam's neck and shoulder as he licked up the blood.

 

Liam sat up, cock still buried in Theo's ass as he did so. His breaths came out in pants, his chest heaving from the effort, before he pulled Theo forward and kissed him. It was slow and sweet, and everything they needed to enjoy after an intense session of sex.

 

A creak of wood froze them in place, and then a knock sounded at their door, the blood draining from their faces. They quickly scrambled to clean themselves up, Liam's now soft dick slipping from Theo's leaking ass. Theo let out a quiet groan at the feeling, but jumped back into bed with Liam, lying next to the werewolf as the door opened a crack.

 

"Boys, I know you two love each other" Jenna said from the other side. "But did you have to wake up the neighbourhood at three in the fucking morning while you two fucked?"


End file.
